mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
Due the big success and popularity of the Bleach franchise, Ichigo makes an appearance as a starter character. He was one of the first four newcomers, along with Mario, Kirby, and Lloyd, confirmed according to the trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the Bleach universe and franchise so far. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 6% *Downward Tilt:Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally in front of him. 5% *Downward Smash: Lifts his sword high in the air, then, yelling, thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of energy on both sides. Four hits for 13% uncharged, three hits for 16% fully uncharged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Slashes above his head. 7% *Upward Smash: Slashes in an arc above his head, similar to his up tilt. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slashes from above his head to his side, slightly moving forward. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes horizontally. 10% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally, in a tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. 11% *Backward Aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. 11% *Upward Aerial: Same as his up smash, but in the air. 11% *Downward Aerial: Slashes below himself. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up. If anyone hits the arc of Ichigo's sword and not the sword itself, he or she is powerfully meteor smashed. 16% sweet-spotted, 12% sour-spotted. However, if the wrong part of the attack hits (for example, the blade), the opponent gets sent upwards. It is a strong Meteor Smash with high base knockback but below average knockack scaling, incapable of KO'ing grounded opponents at high percentages. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. 2% *Forward Throw: Same as forward smash. 12% *Backward Throw: Same as forward smash, except backwards. 14% *Upward Throw: Same as up smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Same as down smash. Four hits for 13%. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Rukia hits Ichigo in human form, making Ichigo (in his shinigami form) come out of his human form, in which, promptly after, Rukia and human Ichigo disappear. *Taunt: 1) Points sword in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ。」 (Omae wo kiru ze, lit. "I'll kill you!") *2) Ichigo attempts to put on a headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrasment, and then comes back up. *3) Slashes his sword to his side and says *''insert what he says here''*. *Revival platform: Stands on his Reiryoku. *Fanfare: Excerpt from "Number One", Ichigo's theme from Bleach. *Wins: Holds his zanpakuto over his shoulder. *Loses: Looks at the background with his back turned toward the camera. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update ichigopic1.png|Ichigo slashing in the early Battlefield. ichigopic2.png|Ichigo using Down Smash in Hueco Mundo. ichigopic3.png|Ichigo slashing Lloyd in Hueco Mundo. ichigopic4.png|Ichigo trying to slash Naruto in Final Destination. Category:Bleach universe Category:SSF2 Characters